encyclopedia_mavickafandomcom-20200214-history
Layla
Character Outline Layla is generally seen as an upbeat person, typically the most outwardly joyous in the group. She enjoys painting, gothic anime, and plotting to take over the world (never acted upon, unfortunately). Commonly dealing with body image issues and a low self worth, she covers up her insecurities with flaming passion and a positive façade. History Layla is the second daughter of Edward and Adelle, born to a moderately well off household in the west side of Bahay City. Living with her sister, Éliane, they went to a private all girls school until college. During this time, Layla went through several goth phases (that still come back to this day). In college, she dealt with depression and poor body image, which continued until after she graduated. From there, she lived with Éliane until meeting Gabe. Afterwards, she lived in a shoddy apartment for a year. It was then that bulimia devlouped, which she struggled with for the entirety of living in the apartment and for quite a while afterwards. After Gabe and Layla got together, the two worked on the issue (along with therapy). From there, the two dated until finally moving into Gabe's house together. Afterwards, the first proto fluff takes place. Then, the events of the fluff series take place, including (but not limited to) comforting Morgan, piggyback at the zoo, confrontation with Saul, and breaking down at the beach. Phase 1 Phase 1 was the introduction of Layla (along with the majority of the main cast), starting with the proto fluff. In Phase 1, Layla's character could be summed up as a somewhat stereotypical deredere. Commonly seen as a bit of a sap (and a crybaby at times), she mostly relied on her emotions for judgement. She is seen to be somewhat easily influenced and possibly impulsive, such as when she bought a melodica after being jealous of Gabe's guitar playing. From there, under the influence of Echo, she began growing into her more modern appearance. In the later parts of Phase 1, her now typical body image issues are introduced and expanded upon. However, they are not fully delved into until Phase 2. Phase 2 Phase 2 is when Layla became more of a fully develouped character, with the full realization of her past, body image issues, and a more stable personality. Here, she is seen as generally happy, despite her issues, and a bit feisty. She is open to helping others, such as the initial switch to Phase 2 with ''Comforting Morgan ''and an unnamed project. Layla is also seen to be more artistically inclined. New Day In the events of New Day, Layla meets Adonis in the rain instead of Gabe in the main timeline. Because of this, romantic feeling instead extend to her. In this timeline, Layla is relatively the same character wise. She's more inclined to Gothic activities, given Adonis' nature. She's also more inclined to more underground activities in bed, similarly due to Adonis' nature. As far as we know, she is still close to Gabe, even without the romantic affections. Portrait In the Portrait timeline, Layla meets Gabe in highschool, and doesn't have her issues with body image like in the main timeline. Not much is known about her life in the Portrait timeline other than that. Relationships Gabe After meeting in the rainfall, Gabe and Layla immediately feel a connection. From then, they began dating (the proto fluff being the first example). Ever since then, their relationship has been healthy and going well. Morgan While not the traditional definition of "friends," Layla does have a mostly positive opinion of Morgan. She has shown willingness to comfort and support Morgan, as seen in ''Comforting Morgan. ''They get together relatively well, however, they have not shown any intention to spend time alone with each other. Adonis Layla is somewhat close to Adonis, considering her a friend and occasionally spending nights together. She shows concern for Adonis' well-being, such as being worried when she doesn't show up to the coffee shop for long periods of time. Éliane Being her older sister, Éliane shows a deep connection to Layla. However, they tend not to see each other as much as they wish because of Éliane's increasingly busy schedule. Trivia * Layla was in her school theater group. However, she was only seen as a light operator in an adaption of The Raven and Toto in an adaption of The Wizard of Oz. * Layla's handwriting is incredibly horrid, despite her artistic skills being quite impressive. * Layla's favourite anime is Madoka Magica, and her favourite character is is Homura. * Layla has aspirations of conquering the world. * Layla is naturally very cold, hence her constantly wearing a sweater.